Perfect Timing?
by ShelbyG77
Summary: Clare's POV.. does he like me? its only been 2 weeks and i cant get Eli out of my mind!   All about clare and eli! what will happen?
1. Perfect timing

**Eli and Clare?**

**Clare's POV**

Every night before I got to bed I tent to write into my journal .About everything that is on my mind or anything that is. It been a thing I do since I broke up with KC. I felts so much confusion and anger when we broke up so I decide to write But since this new guy has came to the school. My journal has all been about him and its only been 2 weeks. Wow!

_Journal 21_

_His eyes were dark, he wore black every single day, and has a beautiful smile. How can I be this attracted to him?. He just looks at me and I get goose bumps. Now the true question is does he like me? Well hes my English partner? Does that just mean he has to stay around me? Or does he actually want to be around me? These questions! Need answers ASAP!_

_Love_

_C._

The next day came way to soon, I got up to my mom and dad fighting again. It never seems to end at home. Then they stopped. Weird it thought.

"CLARRREE" Mom yells "CLARRRREEE, DOORR!" Now it makes sense why they stopped but I bet will continue when Ali and I leave for school.

"What mom?"

"DOOR?"

"who is it?" Ali? No.. its way to early umm?

"SOME BOY?"

Eli? I thought, no way!

"Who?" I yelled back.

"ELI! "

Oh my god he's actually here right now. Damn! I'm not even ready. So I quickly grab a cute blue top and skinny jeans and I'm off. I ran down the stairs just to see if my mom was actually tell me the truth! Then right in front of my door. Was Eli.

I looked at him in confusion. He just smirked back at me.

"Why are you here Eli?"

"Hi Eli how are you? Good Clare thanks for asking"

" Sorry, Hi Eli. Now why are you here? In my house?" the answer I wanted to hear was to see you, I giggle to myself just thinking about it.

"|We have a English assignment due. So I decide to come get you so we can get this thing out of the way"

"Oh yea….. Ok lets go" I just wanted to leave before my parents started to fight again. I hope Eli didn't hear them when he came to the door.

As we walk out I see his lovely hearse.

"Really?"

" what did you expect! You knew I drove this!" his smug remark back.

" well sorry, I was expecting to walk since I only live a couple of blocks away?"

" why walk when we can ride in style" he smiles at me, I cant even handle it I already start to blush.

"this is what you call style!" I giggled

" yes and its awesome!"

I just looked at him, Like I cared what we drove in as along as we are together.

" And who said we are going to school?" he looked at me with one of his eyebrow raised.

"its Thursday?"

"Ya and?"

Then he rumbled his engine and drove completely in the wrong direction in the school.

"where are we going? What about school? What about my parents finding out?"

He just looked at me and laugh then said " Well if you don't wanna come with me then I .."

I completely cut him off

" of course I wanna go with you!"

" ok then!" he said. He kept driving I have no idea where he was taking me and if we were even going to work on our assignment!


	2. Car Ride and then some

**Clare POV**

We have been driving for a whole 5 minutes. I know its not a lot but it just seemed like forever. He was sitting right next to me with no words spoke between us. Just the loud radio, I don't even know what the song was but it seems never to end. Why did everything seem to be slow right now in his car? Then we stop right in front a townhouse it was cute small with a white fence. Who house could this be? His? No! why would he take me here if we are skipping wouldn't is parents be home? But who knows I don't even know who house this is!. Jeez Clare your talking to your self a lot . I just giggled to my self.

"What's so funny?" he asked

" nothing at all, ….don't you think its funny we haven't talked at all this whole car ride?"

" Its only been 3 minutes?"

"Oh really..(laugh shyly) it seemed longer" I blushed

" You know why?"

" Umm nope…..( looked at him smirking right at me in front of this random house) do you?'

"yep" still looking at me! Jeez stop looking at me, I can just feel my face turning red as we just started to talk .

"care to share?" finally a smug comment back

"I bet its cause I make you nervous?"

"You wish!" can he see right through me or something damn he's good, I just need to play it cool like I have no idea what he was talking about. I gave him a look of ya that's right.

" Well if I don't make you nervous then you wouldn't mind if I moved closer to you"

"Ya.. Right I don't care its your car!" Really is this happening right now." You like this spot better or something?" just to start random conversation.

" What do you think?" he looked at me really deep like he was going to do something. Was he going to? Getting nervous here J

"sure, your hearse seems really roomy and I guess you need to try every seat in your car right?" am I rambling yupp, that's what I thought I was. Then I felt this warm feeling on my leg. I look don't and see his hand on my jeans. Should I just go along with this or is he try to prove a point? "What are you doing?" as he started to rub his hand back and in circles. I cant say I didn't like it cause of course I did .

"Just go with it?"

The I faced him and I heard on the radio one of my favourite songs (_you and me by life house). _Is this a sign? he liked me! So I went with my instincts and grabbed his hand. He moved his hands to my face cupping my cheeks looking straight at me in my eyes.

"I knew it!" he said

"what?" I was confused what's happening right now, right when we were having a cute moment he had to wreck it

" You like me!"

"What?"

"I knew it, come on lets go inside!" he laugh

"WAIT!" he turned around looked at me

"ya?"

"who's house is this? Ad why are we here?"

" Questions, questions, questions"

"and all I want are answers... PLEASE!" I said smiling at him.

" ok ! Its my house and we still have our assignment to do remember. this is why we are hanging out right now?"

I laughed I knew it. Really just our assignment is what I wanted to say to him but I couldn't. so I just nodded. Kind of disappointing.

"Coming?" he asked

I looked at him and said " sure". I feel like I just had my heart ripped out of my body. Even if, I knew he was just messing with me i his car. Now we are just English partners. This is going to be harder than I thought. I liked him more than he liked me well, this is what I think. As I walk in his house I see a house that is nothing what i expected. I was expecting a totally black downer house. But actually it was really nice with flowers and pictures of family everywhere. Wow, hiss house looks so normal then why does he dress like this?

"Where are your parents?" I asked

" well we wouldn't be here if they were here do you really think the just let me skip" he laughed " but they're at work till at least 5pm"

Wow its only 9am. That's a lot of free time I thought.

" They don't care you skip?"

"They do But they don't care if it's a good reason!"

"oh, so school is a good reason?"

" yep, so you wanna work here or in my room or down stairs?"

" Totally up to you" why would he want us to work in his room?

" ok so my room" I swallowed really nervously

"sure" I can ensure I was blushing at this moment.

R&R PLZZ!:)


	3. Eli's Room

Clare POV

Is this just me or am I really nervous right now? Just like I thought of course I am. IM GOING UP TO HIS ROOM! I didn't even know what to expect. if we are going up to his room, just in case his parents came home or is he more comfortable in there? I need to stop thinking of reasons why! I'm just in soo much joy to be with him right now. Eli is perfect compared to KC. KC care about what everyone thinks and just wanted more and more sexual things. Which I wasn't doing cause hello purity ring! But with Eli its like I'm not even trying. I'm so calm, funny, and collected when he's in my presents. It more like I want what KC did. I want Eli! I want him soo bad, its so hard to back down. But he doesn't seem to like me so I guess ill just go with the flow. Finally his room. It seemed like those stairs when on forever.

He opened the door.

"Ladies First" smiling right at me.

" Really, Eli is being a gentlemen…mmm When did this happen?" I laughed and he joined.

As I walked in I saw a whole bunch of posters of bands I had no idea who they were like AOF? A Day to Remember? What ? In his room, it was a nice blue colour and he has a desk and a computer wow! Its just like any high school students room. It looked really normal. This day is getting more and more normal as I open more and more doors.

"Ready ?" he asked. As he sat down with his book on his bed and patted the spot beside him.

" Yupp.. Sure am!" Clare snap back to reality! " Now where should we start?" As I sat down right next to him with my book in hand.

"How about here?" Then he lead in towards me and brushed his lips across mine. I was shocked but I kissed him back. of course. The he raised his hands and put them on each side of my face to deepen the kiss. God I loved his lips, so hot! I grabbed the back of his neck and started to play with the hair on the back of his neck. We separated and looked at each other. I just couldn't help but smile.

"ummm?" I started to talk. " What was that?"

" A kiss" he said in his cocky voice.

"For?" I need an answer! And his not really helping

"Does that matter?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, how about we just not worry about that, lets get working on our poetry assignment"

"Are you serious?" He wants to skip this subject. Was Eli here a minute ago?

" What do you want me to say?"

"Why?"

" Ok look Clare, I like you but, I don't want a relationship, I just feel we will know when we can be in a relationship, you know?"

" I like you to Eli a lot , but what are you saying?, I'm not good enough?" WHat!

" No, not at all. You amazing! I just don't want to rush things. We are awesome partners and friends.."

I cut him off. I needed this answer

" then what are we then?" I need to know like he just kissed me. come on!

" How about we try to keep us between us?"

"Like Friends with benefits?" I have no idea how this is going to work? Like I understand that after his situation with his ex girlfriend dieing. he doesn't wanna jump in a relationship. But I have never done this before. Im Clare Edwards I don't just do a open relationship….. But for him …..anything! I just need him and want him so bad.

"Yes! Perfect!" He smiled towards me. Like I can say no to that face!

" I have never done this before Eli!" I broke the eye contact. I had the feel of being scared and nervous cause I will do anything for him.

" Clare, its just us. ( he raise his hand to my face and raised it to bring our eyes to meet again) Basically we kiss and do whatever but, we don't announce it to anyone! Just enjoy each other with other people out of the way "

Jeez he is perfect with words. I but my lip cause how can I say no when all really I want right now is to kiss his face over and over again.

"What about Adam?"

"Nope, he doesn't need to know, believe me Clare! We will know when we can take the girlfriend /boyfriend step and start broadcasting us to the school when we are ready. On our terms! that's why its so perfect!"

"I..guess..we can try, trying never hurt anybody" oh but it will my feeling are all the way in towards him. Basically I'm fucked if he hurts me.

"Yes! You won't regret this Clare, you have me all to yourself!" then he grabbed my face again an kissed me. This kiss was different more passion was given towards me. I completely was all over him. As his hands rubbed my back and my hands on the back of his neck again. Each kiss was getting hotter and hotter. Suddenly he pushed the books right of his bed. Then pushed his upper body on top of me so I laid back and he was on top of me kissing me, as his hands are all over my body. This felt so good. He was so caring trying not to put all his weight on me as I was underneath him. Then his lips when to my neck and he started to kiss my neck and nibbling on me. it felt so good! KC and I never made out like this before not this intense or really we didn't even make out. It was more kissing here and there. Then I felt a vibration in my pocket. I jumped, which made him automatic he jumped of f of me. A text message had to wreck this moment.

_WHERE ARE YOU? Why did you miss 1__st__ period - ALI_

"who is it?" he asked

"Ali"

" What does she want?"

" She want to know where I am. And why I missed 1st period of school" what am I going to say to her. Sorry I'm too busy making out with Eli to come to school. I can't or I would wreck everything between us.

"Just tell her, you will be in 2nd period. We can finish this later or anytime!" then he smiled, I think he think he rather me go to school then have people worrying about where I am, No question asked and everything is good I guess right?

_Sorry, Forgot to set alarm. Coming Now!- Clare_

As I txted he back he was getting his stuff ready for school, luckily I had no homework or I would be screw I didn't have any books expect my English.

"Sorry" I said to him " Kind of wreck how things were going!"

"Clare come on we have tons of time to make out" as he reassured me

"ok" this doesn't mean anything I wanted more!

"hey and who knows maybe after school. We can meet up again or anything?" I smiled, yes! its not just a one time thing.

"We shall see" giving him a shrug of my shoulders.

"ha ha, no let get to school"

This ride seemed quicker. Right when we got there, they were in there 10 min break in between classes.

"Guess, Ill see you at lunch blue eyes"


	4. Our little Secret Break

Clare's POV

All I could think about during class was, that in my own little way I had a secret boyfriend. I really wanted to Ali. I have told Ali everything. This is the one thing I haven't told her and it kind of feels good. It feels like I am a little sneaky person. Who would think that Clare Edwards! would have a guy as a friend and also have some great benefits with this great friend! Right at that moment I felt a vibrate in my pant while I was in Math class with Mr. Armstrong.

_Can you get out of your class and meet me under the stair case?_

_Eli_

I couldn't help but smile.

" Can anyone solve the problem?" Mr. Armstrong said towards the class. I raised my hand.

" Finally, Come Up here Clare!" he smiles

"Actually, I need to use the restroom!"

"Fine" Mr. Armstrong said.

I actually can't believe I sneaking to see Eli. What does he want?

"Finally!" said Eli

"Sorry! It was hard, now what do you want?"

" I just wanted to see you face" he smiles towards me as his hands start to wrap around my waist.

" Really?" I couldn't help but smile come on that is so cute.

" Yes, and I missed your lips!" I gave him a oh really look with one raised eyebrow.. .. After I saw him look both ways down the halls, probably to check and see if anyone was coming. I'm guessing not cause suddenly he crashed his lips into mine. I just went with it. This time it was like he was hunger for my lips like he couldn't get enough his hands going up and down my back. Raising my shirt a little, Like I care I was all over him. This was the best make out session yet. Then I needed a breath just a bit. He when straight to my neck kissing it. Right over my pulse which was the spot that I completely loved. He kept kissing, seeing my reaction, he knew I loved it and then he sucked on it for a bit. I just want his lips so I grabbed his face and crashed my lips into his for one final kiss.

" I guess I should be going?" I said to him, he grabbed me and kissed me so lightly. I felt like I was flying.

" Now you can go" he said smiling

" see you at lunch" I yelled towards him.

He just waved towards me. I need to go to the washroom just to actually put together what happened. It happened so quickly. I went straight to the mirror and looked and my self. Fixing my shit, straightening and stuff then I notice a bruise on my pulse. Damn I thought how am I going to hide that with a t-shirt. What ..what can I do? Yes! I thought I had a scarf in my locker I ran to my locker and grabbed it and wrapped it around my neck. And went right back to class.

"Miss Edwards, welcome back!" I nodded towards my teacher, " what's with the scarf?" he asked

" Umm it was cold and my throat was sore so I went to get it" damn I was good what a lie!

" ok, well I hope you feel better" the he looked towards the class Mr. Armstrong and he said " cause we have a text on Friday!"

Dave raised his hand

"Yes Dave" He said

" Do you mean TOMORROW?"

"yes!"

The bell rang for lunch. " Get to studying!" last words coming from my teachers mouth. Now lunch with Eli I thought, Yes!


	5. NOTE!

Note

SORRRYYY but I will contiue moree school started and shit soo ya. But where u think I should go help me out yo

Thanks shelb


	6. Lunch

Part 5

Clare POV

LUNCH TIME! Yes! Food! After that hardy make out session all I needed right now was food. I run to my locker lets hope no one get in my way. Right as I said that here comes Adam and Eli.

" So … What we doing for lunch?" Adam asked

" when all of the sudden do I make our plans. All I care about right now is food"

"Agreed" Eli nodded

"Lunch here then": I suggested. Just say yes so I can eat. I wonder if this is going to be weird.

"Alrighty what we waiting for, food is a waiting" Eli smug comment towards both of us. I couldn't help but blush. I am falling for this kid. This can either be good of bad. The good part is that I think he likes me back which means if we do start to date. I think we will last. Bad news is that I'm a girl and I cant be 100% on him liking me sort of things. We reached our lunchroom. I decide to go for a the special which was chicken burger and fries. Mmm.. We bean to head to towards "our" table. I sat beside Eli and across for Ali who decide to join us when we came into the lunch room. I was nervous its weird now, cause I cant control anything Eli will do. And of course its Eli so he will try something to see if I would attempt to move or do something. I just ate. With our normal lunch talk what's the new gossip? And what's going on with her and drew cause we always heard about it. blah blah blah! its all the same to me. I didn't even care today. I was overwhelmed with this entire Eli situation.

"Right Clare?" Ali motioned towards me

I shake my head "What?"

" Clare come back to our world! And stop imaging you and your imaginary boyfriend" Ali said

Like she would know I'm probably getting more loving then her and Drew.

I just got up grabbing my backpack and lunch, throwing it into my backpack and got up and leave.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked

"Away! I don't need this"

Ali just looked away from me. As I begin to walk towards the door, I feel a grab on my shoulder. It was Eli!

"I hope you don't think your having lunch alone" he smiled at me

"It ok go have lunch with Adam and her"

"Why would I do that?"

"To save Adam!" I said grabbing his arms to try and turn him towards them.

"He can survive without me for once" Smiling at me. I could help but blush. He cared, he wanted to hang with me. "So where were you thinking on eating, since we still basically have an hour?" Eli continuing to look at me straight in the eyes

"I don't know" I look away, I cant help blushing when he looks at me with those eyes of his.

"How about we take a adventure?" he suggested

"what were you thinking?" I asked

"umm how about we skip out next class, it English they don't need us there! We are the stars. The rest if the class needs to do some answer from once. And just chill at the park?"

"Sure" I didn't even care about school when I'm with him. He has stolen my heart, and I all want to do is be with him. I tend to fall for people who listen to me and care and are shy. I fall hard to. Like I don't even know what to do? Like I didn't even know if he likes me the way I like him. COME ON CLARE, cant you just be happy with what you got! Of course I can! I am.

"So?" He asked

" Oh ya, sorry daydreaming"

" About me again" jeez his smug comments.

"You know me soo well" I hit his arm in a flirting way and we continued towards his car.


End file.
